


Rick and Morty in Unityland!

by KoryMisun



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angry Morty, Another Timeline, Cesty, Dirty Old Rick, Established Rorty, M/M, Maternal Unity, Mean Rick, Public Nudity, Runity, second post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryMisun/pseuds/KoryMisun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a couple, Morty and Rick visit a timeline where Unity doesn't succumb to recreational drugs and disappear. Since Summer isn't there to spark a race war, the two humans simply enjoy themselves for a while. Rick puts his foot in his mouth, but they make up by the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, I can't come up with titles. Sorry for any confusion my edits have caused.  
> Hive minds are fascinating; it's nice to see an entity that doesn't scare the shit out of me like the Borg.  
> -cough- Beta-shit-7 -cough-!  
> The couple is primarily Rorty, but there are mentions of Runity. Too much dialogue, it was 3 am, I'm sorry.

"It's good to see you, Rick. And it's nice to meet you, Morty. You have his eyes." One of the planet's most beautiful women leaned down and kissed the teenager on the cheek, causing him to erupt into an embarrassed giggling fit. "Please, my little world is your playground."

Rick sipped from his flask, watching as Morty was whisked away by a bunch of aliens his own age. "Have fun, kid! Make sure you wrap it up!"

"Wh-Whaa?"

Unity laughed, having missed Rick's dirty humor. It hugged its friend and smiled when he returned the gesture. "He's adorable. I'm sure to a busy man like you he's super annoying, huh?"

"You have no fucking idea, but uh, we kind of have something goin'," Rick said, scratching his neck awkwardly. "Yeahh, pretty heated." He was worried Unity would hate him, think he was repulsive and stab him with a million pitchforks, but its expression didn't change. "You're not m-maahhhh... excuse me. You're not mad, Une?"

"I can't be mad at you. You're the most brilliant mind I've ever met, and one of the kindest. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Kind? Oh god. Rick felt his face warm up and brushed Unity's words off, a hard habit to break. "Nahh, it's a relationship of convenience. I keep him cheerful with, you know, everything I got to offer, and he keeps traveling through space and time with me so the feds don't track my brainwaves."

That made Unity's eyes droop sadly. "Oh. So... it's heated, but that's as far as it goes?"

Rick winced, knowing he had said the wrong thing. He was never good at talking, just thinking. "W-Well, I uh. He's my grandkid, and I need him around but... what else is there?"

"Oh no, oh..." Unity turned away from Rick to see someone pushing through the blue-skinned crowd. "Morty, sweetie..."

"Th-Thank you for having me, Unity. It was nice to meet you but I'm leaving now, g'bye!" The flash of yellow was getting farther away, and Unity didn't know if it should stall him by blocking his path or let him go. Rick cursed and gave chase, and Unity was conflicted twofold: should it let Rick catch Morty while the wound was still bleeding, or make him wait for the teen to calm down?

"R-Rick, I don't think you should go after him yet. You don't know how to fix it." It took ten people, but Unity got her old flame to stop. "He needs a minute."

"To what, a minute to what?" the scientist said, desperation creeping into his tone. "I don't even know what I did wrong! Une?"

The woman he was facing rubbed her arm. "He thinks you don't love him, Rick. That he's just a thing you need for your projects. He... says he knew you kept it. Do you know what he's talking about?"

Rick's fists clenched, then released. "Sh-Shit." He quickly checked the pockets of his lab coat, failing to find something. "Crap-shit-damn it. I'll be back, Unity. Don't go anywhere!" he called, running toward the place where the SS Independence touched down. Unlocking his car, Rick climbed in and searched from top to bottom. "Morty!" he growled.

~

Sitting by a lake with a waterfall, Morty's eyes leaked tears onto a slip of golden paper in his hands. It was laminated, but that was ruined because Rick folded it so many times. Morty looked at the picture of his face on the slip, scratching it with his thumbnail. He hated that other Mortys existed more than anything, that if he died or became useless he could be thrown away, replaced by another. More tears fell from the boy's eyes, and he was tempted to throw the voucher into the lake. "If I die, it's your fault and you should be alone!" Morty screamed to no one.

"Morty," said a young man with dark, blue-green hair and glasses. For his race, he was a beautiful person, at least to Morty. "There you are."

"Oh, uh h-hi, Unity." Morty pulled his knees up and hid the voucher in his pocket. "Sorry I ran away before, but I-I couldn't be around him."

Unity put its hands on the brunette's shoulders and pulled him into the safety and warmth of its chest. "Shh, there there, honey. I'm just sorry you're in pain."

For a while they sat in silence, Morty listening to the alien's steady heartbeat and the constant pounding of water against the rocks. He continued to silently cry, hoping Rick wouldn't find them out here. "U-Unity, in another time, you and Rick got back together. I saw him destroy your carefully-made world with sex parties and drugs... but when you left, I saw him look broken for the first time in my life. He loved you. If I just... disappeared, or died in an accident, he would just move on like nothing ha-happened. Because he has th-this fucking thing!"

"No, honey, Rick does lo..." Unity stopped the moment Morty shoved the Free Replacement Morty! voucher into its hands. "What the hell is this? It's a joke, right? Rick is a prankster, h-he always has been."

Morty shook his head, not wanting to upset the hive mind that had been nothing but kind to him. "The Council of Ricks gave it to him. It was a consolation prize after they wrongly accused him of killing thirty other Ricks. Sorry, it's a long story, and if it's okay I'd rather go home to my family now." He didn't want to tell Unity that all he could think about was hurting Rick, like his grandfather hurt him on a regular basis. "I... I just wanna go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I go completely off the rails from my original summary of this chapter. Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that Rick took that voucher, geez, fuck him sometimes, you know? But he'll always be my favorite drunk.  
> Been off work, using the lobby to update this thing, almost lost wifi and the chapter, jesus fuck.  
> I received my first comment since becoming a member, and it felt awesome! More, please? I'd like to write what you guys want to read. Thanks for sticking with me.

Rick was on the move, running through the gleaming city at top speed. "Unity, I want Morty. Tell me where that little sh... I mean, my grandson is, okay? I just wanna talk to him."

"No, I want to talk to you, Rick." Unity closed ranks around the scientist, making him nervous and a sick kind of excited. His favorite hive mind had never stood up to him before now. "I know what Morty's upset about, but I want to hear it from you. Why do you have that voucher to replace Morty?"

"Fuuuck," Rick groaned, raising a hand to his face. "It's just a paper, Une."

"Why would you take it?" many blue aliens demanded.

"To b-be polite?" answered Rick, hand itching to curl around the gun in his pocket. He would never hurt Unity, but at the same time he was going from nervous to scared.

"Why would you keep it?" Unity asked, louder. Everyone yelled 'Why?' until the hundreds of voices made Rick dizzy.

"St-Stop, okay? I can't live without a Morty, that's all!"

Everything went deadly quiet, until Unity came forward with its trim suit and glasses. "Just any Morty will do? What about the one who knows you best? The one you took to bed and comforted all night? The one who loves you more than I do, who will deal with every drunken rampage, insult, and hit over the head? Would you so easily discard him if he stood up and said no to one of your stupid ideas?"

Rick put his hands on the lady's shoulders, hanging his head. "No!" he yelled at the pavement. "I'd only think of using that if-if..." He couldn't even choke out the words. "He's the only Morty I'd like to have till I die. Is that what you wanna hear, Unity? Are you happy, hearing me say this shit? It doesn't matter if I developed feelings for this Morty, we'll be separated eventually! The more he hates me, the easier it'll be on him later."

"He can't hate you any more than I can," Unity whispered, kissing Rick's forehead. "Go find him, straight down this path until you hear water, then take a right. I'll keep him busy until you get there."

"Th-Thanks Une, I owe you." With a peck to its cheek, Rick followed Unity's directions that would lead him to Morty.

~

"There's a little bit of redness around your eyes, but you're still as cute as ever." Unity tickled Morty's side when he turned away. "Hey, it's true, don't be mad."

"I'm going to be sixteen soon, I'm not a little kid," pouted Morty, earning a hug from Unity that became so wobbly they fell off their perch into the water. "Oohh, shit, geez!"

A few more blue-haired locals took off their shoes and hopped into the lake, starting a splash fight with Morty. He couldn't stay grumpy for long and joined in, making small waves at Unity. He hadn't played like this with anyone in a while, so it made him feel giddy like a kid on his birthday.

"Gotcha, Morty!" The handsome teen with glasses hugged Morty around the waist, dodging the human's arms as they swung wildly. "Hey, hey. It's just me."

"Oh, haha," Morty laughed nervously, ears feeling hot. Trying to remember that Unity was controlling all these people at once, he wiggled free. "I-I uh, guess I should go find Rick and give him the... Wh-Where is it?" No matter how far he dove, Morty couldn't find the golden paper anywhere. After ten minutes of fruitless searching he fumbled out of the water, crestfallen and cold. "He's gonna lose his shit at me..."

"I'm sure he won't mind too much, sweetheart, and neither should you." Unity wrapped a towel around Morty to keep him from freezing.

"Bu-But now he'll be stuck with me," the brunette sighed, whispering his thanks.

"What's wrong with that?" said a familiar, hoarse voice from behind Morty. The chill immediately left the young man's body, replaced by a nervous, float-y feeling that warmed him from his head to his feet. Rick's arms closed around him, lips pressing against his ear. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Rick, I... I lost the," Morty said softly, interrupted by Rick's lips. His knees wobbled, so he turned to put his arms around Rick. "It's lost, the... the thing."

"Sorry I took it, don't know what the f-fuck I was thinking. When I got the best, sweetest Morty... Never giving you up, Morty."

"Mmh, fuck, Rick... ngh."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty devastate a hotel... by fucking in it. Warnings for Voyeurism and Public Nudity. Hooray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay if you're not into the pairing, there are platonic fics out there you can click to! -Thumbs up-

When Unity smiled cheekily and returned to its day-to-day operations, Rick grabbed Morty's hand and started running. The teen was barely able to keep up, and wondered how the hell a human so far into Rick's lifespan could still move so fast.

"Ri-Rick, where are we g-going? What's the rush?" he puffed, holding onto his grandpa's sleeve to steady his gait.

"If it's all the same to you, I think it might be considered impOUHliite to fuck my current's brains out in front of my ex. So we're going somewhere private, Morty." Rick's smile was something between perverse and fond, melting Morty's resistance completely.

Nothing else was said until Rick opened the doors into a beautiful hotel lobby, the golden light cast throughout making the white walls and carvings peach-colored. It was empty, save for the receptionist waiting for them behind the desk. Unity knew of Rick's tastes, fantasies and that he was a show-off, so it gave him an all-access key.

"The place is ours, Morty! Come on!" Rick pocketed the disk and waved his arm toward the biggest staircase. "I wa-want you in every room, Morty, every table, chair and bathroom in this hotel. We better get started if we wanna make it back to Earth this year."

"Wh-What, Rick?" Morty yelled, apologizing to Unity for the dirty old man who was already stripping all his clothes off, right there in the lobby. "RICK, pe-people will still need to reserve rooms when we leave, oh god, not right here!"

"Chill out playa, it's nothing they haven't seen before. Come on, take your clothes off, Morty."

The brunette made an ex over his chest with his arms, guarding himself against Rick's grabby fingers. "N-Not in front of Unity!" he said in a no-nonsense tone. "It's because of her, uh, them that I'm even talking to you right now. Le-Let's just find an empty room, Rick."

"Uuhhgh, party pooper. This way." Unashamed, Rick started up the staircase ahead of Morty, giving him a pleasant view all the while. "We'll have a bath first, in the best suite this place has got. Then, who knows?"

Morty swallowed, trying not to act too excited as he ascended the stairs. He waited until Unity was out of sight, then took off his yellow shirt, draping it over his arm. Rick didn't look behind him, but he was sure Morty was picking up his clothes as they went. "Wow, Mort, you're such an animal I-I just don't know what to do with you," the genius deadpanned.

"Shut up, Rick. Leaving your stuff on the floor is rude," Morty panted, taking the steps two at a time until he caught up with Rick. "And if you left something behind it'd be a pain in your ass to come back for it, right?"

"Fine, but you're still the biggest nerd ever." Rick grinned over his shoulder, surprised to see the naked teenager following him. "Oh! That's the spirit, Morty!" he cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd this was short I'm sorry don't hurt me! I'm sorry they didn't get up to any sexy shenanigans in this chapter, but don't worry! I'll be doing a drabble list next chapter: a fic for every room in the hotel they do it in. 'Cause I think Rick would like this historic event documented. So, I hope you had fun with the roller coaster shortfic that this was. If you want me to write something specific, leave me your ideas!


	4. Hotel Living Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty just wants to be close and romantic with Rick. Unfortunately, sometimes he has to tend to his lover's kinkier side.

Pulling Morty along by the hand, Rick trotted down multiple hallways to find the hotel's best suite. Personally, he didn't care about their surroundings when it came to getting busy, but Morty liked _soft_ lighting and something to _lay on._ "You're so high-maintenance I swear, bu-but don't worry Princess Morty, I'll find a nice room suited for your royal ass."

"Rick, I-I don't really give a cr-crap about any of that, jeez!" Morty struggled to keep up with the older man, holding onto his thin wrist with his other hand as they flew through the hotel. "Sue me for wanting to ma-make nice memories with you."

"Oh. Oh, they'll be nice, baby. Don't worry about that. Come on, this one looks good." Shutting the door behind them, Rick pulled his pouting sweetheart into a kiss. Morty effectively forgot why he was frustrated and let a little moan escape him, wanting to encourage Rick's attentions to his mouth as well as the rest of him.

"It's... kinda nice that we're naked already," he whispered, dropping their clothes on the floor and putting his arms around Rick. "Guess you do have good ideas sometimes." The genius grasped Morty's butt mercilessly hard and pushed him backwards onto the sofa. "Whaa!"

Rick bounded over the arm like a pouncing cat, then sat on Morty's hips, pinning his grandson's arms above his head. "Not a good time to get mouthy, you won't like what-what I'll do, _Morty."_

"Won't like it, or like it too m-much?" Morty breathed, his heart pumping so fast it felt like it was in his throat. Rick poked him in his round, flushed cheek before popping his long finger between his slightly reddened lips.

"Won't like it at all," Rick growled. "You know how I get when my partner gets too cocky for his own good. I don't like pu-putting you in your place all the time, but if I don't do it you'll go rogue and who knows what could happen then? So what'll it be, babe? The easy way, or the hard way?" Pulling his finger out of Morty's mouth, Rick traced the shining digit around the teen's nipple... then he flicked it.

"Ngh, jeez," Morty couldn't stop himself from whining and arching up. Rick repeated the action three times before switching to the other side, torturing the right nipple the same amount as the left. "R-Rick."

"Mm, yeah Morrrty? Gonna start showing the proper respect for Grandpa?"

Morty knew he was going to regret his next words, but it _had_ been a while... "Do something worth respecting a-and I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay; if you have any ideas for the bathroom or other locations lemme know!


End file.
